


Art: An Alluring Companion

by mekare



Category: Firefly, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Companions, Crossover, Fanart, Ink, M/M, Tea Ceremony, Watercolors, hanfu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: John proved to be easy to talk to and an all around excellent companion. For michelssw0rd Firefly/Poi AU where John trained as a companion and Harold is still ...well, Harold.





	1. John and Harold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Alluring Companion.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705699) by [Michaelssw0rd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd). 



> The biggest appeal, for me as well as for michaelssw0rd, just was the idea of John wearing a hanfu. I had so much fun researching modern and traditional versions of it and making an in between whimsy version of it. Rewatching old Firefly episodes for research didn't hurt either. :-) Thanks to michaelssw0rd for providing such an inspiring universe to play in!


	2. Companion John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first idea of what companion!John would look like.


End file.
